


Heaven & Hell

by TeaGirl42



Series: Unexpected...And Ridiculous [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Squad Night Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGirl42/pseuds/TeaGirl42
Summary: A squad night out to the theatre, a bet, some fishnets and a lot of resolved sexual tension!
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: Unexpected...And Ridiculous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665547
Comments: 21
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think lighthearted/fun Barson stories will be my happy place over the coming weeks

Rafael adjusted the clip on his garter belt and glared up at Sonny, his expression dark and accusatory, _"Detective,_ I'm an Assistant District Attorney!"

Sonny grinned broadly, "So, absolutely no one will recognize you," he maintained, "…unlike if you'd gone halfway and been more conspicuous."

The lawyer sucked in a sharp breath and Sonny's sister sighed frustratedly for the third time in as many minutes.

"Rafael, can you just sit still for _one_ more minute? This isn't easy when you keep movin' around!" She hissed as patiently as possible.

"Damn!" Tommy laughed as he walked into the kitchen and almost directly into his brother-in-law, who was wearing a disturbingly revealing French Maid's outfit. His eyes scanned down to the detective's fishnet stockings and hovered over his heels for a second before looking up at him and smirking.

"See something you like, _sweetheart?"_ Sonny asked - hand's on his waist while somehow managing to sound simultaneously provocative and intimidating.

Rafael huffed with reluctant amusement from his spot at their kitchen table and Tommy turned to see Bella straddling an unfamiliar man wearing fishnet stockings while…attaching a _false eyelash?!_

He was speechless for a few seconds then coughed as his wife stepped back and surveyed her handy work. "I don't believe we've met…" Tommy said with bemusement as he reached out to shake the stranger's hand.

Barba looked up at him and took the proffered hand with a slight smirk, waiting for the coin to drop.

"Fuck me, _ADA Barba?!"_ Tommy gasped.

"I'd really rather not…" Rafael drawled dryly and dropped his face into his hand with exasperation at the entire situation.

"I don't understand…?" Tommy glanced around to look at Sonny for an explanation.

Sonny laughed and rolled his eyes, _"Rocky Horror,"_ he explained as though that would be obvious to any sane human being, "…it's a squad night out."

Tommy looked Rafael and Sonny up and down, "Well…" he smiled at them and shook his head in amazement, "…I'll give you both one thing, when you guys commit to something you go _all_ in!"

Rafael groaned and tugged with irritation at his garter belt again.

"I said stop playin' with that!" Sonny snapped like he was talking to a naughty school kid.

The ADA wordlessly raised his eyebrows and shaved about 10 years off his friend's life with one glare.

"Just…" Sonny sighed and regretted getting carried away, "…don't rip 'em. We're meeting 'Manda and the Lieu in less than half an hour."

Tommy laughed now, "Now I get it - Detective Rollins!"

Rafael smirked at Sonny a little from his seat and then reached to take a sip from his whisky.

"Just drop it…" Sonny said with obvious irritation and rolled his eyes at his brother-in-law.

Tommy grinned, "So are Detective Rollins and Sargent Benson dressing up too?"

"Lieutenant…" Rafael corrected distractedly as Bella fussed with the spikes on his hair.

_"Lieutenant…"_ Tommy repeated with a smirk and then looked between the men as Rafael stood and gingerly took a couple of steps in his heels. He looked the ADA up and down and shook his head in wonder. Black heels, black fishnets, black leather shorts, a dark maroon pinstriped waistcoat and slightly brighter maroon tie, tied impeccably and paired with a short cut-off jacket, fingerless gloves and perfectly twisted spiked hair. "I have to admit, you look amazing, counsellor," Tommy said, amused yet genuinely impressed.

Bella smiled at her husband and then stepped between them to apply some matching lip colour, quickly checking the single thick eyelash attached underneath one eye before stepping back. "He's my masterpiece!" She grinned proudly at Tommy and stepped against his side.

_"Hey!"_ Sonny protested.

Bella waved back at him dismissively, "You look good too, but wow. _.."_ her eyes glowed as she looked Rafael up and down, "...if I weren't a happily married woman…"

Tommy looked down at his wife with amused surprise, "Women find this look… _hot?!_

She laughed at her husband, and the look of shock and slight uncertainty on Rafael's face, then nodded emphatically, "Oh, hell yeah!"

"I will never understand women," Tommy laughed and shrugged, wrapping an arm around Bella and kissing her head.

"You don't have to, you have me…" She teased and poked his side.

Rafael turned as subtly as possible to glance at himself in the glass oven door.

Sonny smiled, "Wondering if _someone else_ will share my sister's evaluation?"

Rafael coughed and looked at Sonny as though he was crazy, "We need to go…I'll order a car."

The detective went to speak and Rafael held his hand up, "Whatever you were about to suggest do not…we're getting a car from right outside and being dropped at the venue. If the driver is open to bribery I might even ask them to pull into the damn lobby."

Bella laughed and then buried her face in Tommy's chest when Rafael glowered at her with frustration...and a tiny sliver of amusement.

**_TBC..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seeing Rafael as kind of Raúl's Riff Raff, meets traditional Frank 'n' Furter, with a little sprinkle of Emcee 😎


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda stood outside the theatre surrounded by people in outrageous costumes and actually felt a little underdressed in her short pink 'Janet' dress with white belt and purse…and uncharacteristic white platforms that she was already regretting.

She saw Olivia walk through the crowd towards her and whistled, "You look amazing!"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I feel ridiculous, it's been years since I've done anything like this."

"After the last few weeks we deserve an evening of superficial fun," Amanda argued and snatched her gold sequinned top hat."Besides, you look hot!"

The lieutenant looked down at her outfit and winced - she wore dark blue kitten-heeled boots, a black skirt with vertical rainbow stripes (that was just slightly too short for Olivia's liking), with a simple body-fitting black top and matching gold sequinned jacket.

Amanda popped the gold top hat back on over her friend short red wig and plucked at her red bow tie, "Barba's gonna love _this."_

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "I'm never going to hear the end of it!"

Olivia watched Amanda's jaw drop in a reaction that wouldn't have looked out of place in a Hanna-Barbera cartoon and then turned to look behind her to see what had caught her eye. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight she saw - Rafael and Sonny, walking toward them through a sea of outrageously dressed theatre attendees…looking _breathtakingly_ good. She didn't know where to direct her eyes - they were instinctively drawn toward her best friend, but simultaneously dragged toward Sonny in an act of self-preservation.

"Goddamn!" Amanda gasped, her mouth still hanging open. "I owe Bella drinks, many _many_ drinks!"

Carisi laughed, "Yeah, yeah, get it out your systems. We're going to collect on that bet, by the way, Rafael and I are not going to pay for food or drinks for a whole month, and every crap job that comes our way…"

_"Mine,"_ Amanda agreed wholeheartedly, obviously still processing her shock and genuinely impressed by their efforts.

"And no coming to me about warrants that you know are absurd," Barba added, "...one refusal from me and…"

"...we drop it, I hear you." Olivia finished and allowed herself a moment to scan over his outfit. "You look…" she was embarrassed when words escaped her and then even more mortified when her voice caught as she concluded, "…a-amazing."

Rafael looked a little taken aback and smiled awkwardly. "Well, I..you look magnificent too…I love the bow tie..." he reached up to touch it and then inexplicably withdrew his hand.

Amanda and Sonny watched them and then shared a smile - their boss and the counsellor always had an electrifying dynamic, but under these circumstances they were going to be fascinating. Hell, get another couple of drinks down them both and they could turn out to be more entertaining than the show!

* * *

In his higher heels, Rafael was actually a couple of inches taller than Olivia and looked at her with a smile as they walked into the theatre.

"At least the heels give me an advantage," he looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled. The little group had naturally split and Rafael and Olivia now followed Sonny and Amanda as they bickered comfortably in front of them.

"It's only the heels I wear for work, we must be…" Olivia smiled at him, "I guess you're a little taller than me, right? In bare feet..."

His mouth turned up at the corner then felt one of his heels wobble a little under him.

Olivia stepped into his side automatically and looped her arm into his to steady him. "How are you even walking in those things? I would struggle and I wear heels all the time."

"Honestly, I feel that I've consumed just enough whiskey for my legs to not realise that they are on my feet," Rafael replied smoothly and Olivia laughed and leaned into him a little.

* * *

"At least we have good seats," Rafael observed as they sat down and Amanda covered her smile knowing that where this show was concerned easier access was not always a good thing.

Olivia arrived from the bar with their drinks and handed them out - then after a little awkward shuffling around (where Rafael tried to look casual as he moved to sit next to Olivia), they all settled down.

After a couple of minutes of chatter, the audience whooped and cheered as a member of the cast walked out dressed in a tight-fitting sequined police uniform with knee-high boots and tight shorts that put Rafael's to shame.

Rafael smiled at Olivia and she grinned, making it clear that this was pretty standard.

"Hello, my lovelies!" The man greeted loudly into the audience over the whistles and cheers. "My name is _Lieu_...and before we get this party going I need to know if we have any _VIRGINS_ in the house?!"

_**TBC...** _


	3. Chapter 3

After several additional screams and hollers, Rafael was even more confused. There was a little commotion in the other corner, after which it looked like two people were making their way onto the stage.

Then, because it was clear that Sonny Carisi did not value his life, he yelled out, "Over here!" and then pointed at a horrified and baffled Rafael Barba.

"Sonny, _no!"_ Olivia hissed angrily, but it was too late.

'Lieu' had already heard him and walked toward the group with a grin; he looked Rafael up and down and laughed, "Darlin' their ain't no way you're a virgin!"

Suddenly finding himself the centre of attention Rafael was too confused and dismayed to respond and just looked at Olivia who winced and shrugged.

_"First time!"_ Sonny maintained with a grin as Olivia glared at her detective with horror.

"Well, we have to have such a stunning virgin on stage then, don't we?!" He called to the crowd and as Rafael started to shake his head in dismay the whole theatre seemed to fill with whistles and catcalls. "Awwww, come on guys, I think we have a shy one! Let's give him a big cheer!"

Feet were being stomped around him now and Rafael could feel the floor tremble as his blood ran cold.

"Okay, how about our virgin brings a friend? Hey gorgeous, any of your friends on their first visit too?" Lieu asked.

Olivia could see that they weren't going to drop this and there was no way she was going to watch Rafael get humiliated on his own - so she lied and raised her hand awkwardly, then slipped her other hand into his, hoping that the actor would assume they were a couple and that would create some boundaries.

Sonny and Amanda laughed at Olivia's lie but didn't give her away, and Rafael was too shocked to react as they were both hustled onto the stage by two extras.

"You and your Mrs will be fine, mate," one of the extras whispered to him helpfully with a broad English accent. "It's just a bit of fun, nothing you won't be doing when you get home, only this time with your clothes on!"

Rafael's jaw dropped in horror at the well-intended reassurance and he looked back to Olivia for an explanation.

She didn't get the chance to speak, as soon as they were on stage Lieu started his introductions. "So we have…" he held out the mic to the first couple.

"Marc and Tomaz!" One of them shouted out and a small collection of their friends cheered.

"And…" He walked over and held out the mic again.

"Rafael and Olivia," Olivia responded as Rafael still tried to figure out if this was all a nightmare.

"Okay, Marc and Tomaz, Rafael and Olivia...you are playing against each other for these fabulous prizes!"

An extra walked by with an arm full of inflatables, including a sheep, electric guitar and microphone and everyone in the theatre cheered. A woman in leather walked up to Rafael and handed him a small balloon filled with water.

"Now, Place the balloon between your foreheads, then without using your arms or hands one of you needs to move it down your partner's body and under their legs - the winners are the first couple to return the balloon to your loverrrrrr's forehead. Now, remember, if you drop it, or burst it, you will have to start again!"

Rafael looked at Olivia who smiled at him and shook her head, "A few minutes and we'll be back in our seats," she assured, "shall I do the honors?"

As she took the balloon from him he smiled weakly, "I'm going to murder Carisi!"

She laughed, "I'll hold him down for you."

"Thanks for doing this…you didn't have to," Rafael laughed weakly and nodded toward the rowdy crowd as the familiar Time Warp music began.

"Partners right?" Olivia reminded him as she lifted the balloon to her head and rested it against his.

"Alright lovebirds!" Lieu called out loudly and startled them. _"Let's go!"_

It was only when their eyes connected that they both realised how intimate this was going to be. Olivia smiled and licked her lips then moved to edge the balloon carefully down his face, it dropped a little under the weight of the water, but both moved quickly to catch it. It came to rest under their chins as their bodies moved forward to shift their centre of gravity and their lower arms reached out to brace each other.

Their eyes linked with heat as the audience cheered.

"Careful, my darlings, we have no time for any lip action!" Lieu teased.

Rafael's breath caught and his eyes shot to Olivia's mouth as she flicked her tongue out.

Both heard a cheer from Sonny and Amanda, and as Rafael's eyes returned to Olivia's they exchanged a look that was both heated and silently spoke of their desire to _annihilate_ their so-called 'friends'.

Back to the task at hand - Olivia moved the balloon carefully down his chest and stomach and then swallowed heavily and glanced up into Rafael's eyes as she neared his crotch.

The look of undisguised lust on her friend's face as he looked down at her made Olivia have to bite back a groan. She felt her core flood as she tried to control her voice but completely failed. "Could you…erm…" she asked huskily, "…lift your…legs?"

He froze for a few seconds and then held her gaze as he cautiously lifted his leg, the din around them melted away as Olivia dropped to her knees then twisted into a crab position, rolling the balloon carefully over his groin and between his legs.

Rafael swallowed and then tried to focus on carefully lifting his legs over her body to let her through. He heard a loud collective groan and looked over to see the other couple's balloon drop to the floor as Olivia turned and carefully shifted up over his ass.

She seemed to sense when his balance started to shift and stopped, bracing her hands on his hips and holding him still as he wobbled on his heels.

"Hey, hands!" Lieu called out teasingly.

"They are not on the balloon," Barba pointed out and arched an eyebrow as he smirked at him, "…you didn't say she couldn't touch _me."_

Lieu smiled at Rafael and licked his lips, "Sure gorgeous, I'm just a little jealous….but as the lovely lady has already staked her claim I guess I'll come to terms with it!"

The audience roared with laughter and Rafael flushed a little in spite of himself. He felt Olivia's hands grip his hips a little firmer and was sure he could almost feel her eyes on the base of his spine.

"Turn _slowly_ …your right…" she directed, a little breathlessly.

Rafael nodded and slowly followed her lead, lifting his arm to let her roll the balloon carefully under it and then they instinctively linked their hands and fingers as he carefully helped Olivia to her feet while she edged up his chest. Her lips were on the balloon as she moved back up to his throat again.

"Oh…I think we have a possible winner, these two are on _fire!"_ Lieu called out and Barba glanced over to see their competition had only just reached the lower back area.

"Slowly, Liv…don't drop it…" Rafael coached.

Olivia looked up into his eyes from her unusually intimate angle an arched an eyebrow, _"Seriously?"_

He smirked at her, his eyes sparkling with amusement and then licked his lips, "I'll just…shut up now."

She smiled and twisted to angle the balloon up over his chin and then ducked to edge it back to her forehead. Her eyes looked at his mouth as the balloon rolled up Rafael's nose and blocked his view, her tongue came out to moisten her suddenly dry lips before pulling her focus back to the task at hand as they reached their target.

"We have our winners!" Lieu shouted and everyone cheered and clapped. "That's what I call teamwork...and they were hot, hot, hot! Some would even say they looked…"

_"Thirsty!"_ The cast on stage all shouted as two extras ran out and sprayed both 'couples' down with water.

Rafael and Olivia both laughed and coughed in surprise, without even thinking they stepped together and Rafael wrapped his arm around her waist and turned to shield her from the last of the spray.

"Oh, I do love a gentle-man!" Lieu crooned flirtatiously. "You're a lucky lady, Ohhhhh-livia, all this man and alllllllllll these playthings!"

They were presented with several inflatable friends, which they collected and then graciously accepted congratulatory hugs before making their way off stage.

Rafael sat down next to Sonny as Olivia settled on the other side of him near the aisle.

"I _am_ going to kill you," Rafael seethed and arched an eyebrow at his friend as he passed a couple of their prizes down the row to Sonny and Amanda.

"I'd say you enjoyed that," Sonny smirked bravely, "…you can thank me later."

Just as Barba was about to retort Olivia leaned forward to snarl at Sonny, she braced her hand on Rafael's thigh and his breath caught. "I'm going to make you pay for that, _Detective_ Carisi! You do remember that I am your boss, right?"

Barba froze as her hand moved up over his bare skin, he swallowed so hard that Olivia heard him and looked up...her face inches away from his.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" she began and then halted her words when she came face to face with the desire in his eyes. Her hand moved up a little as their gazes remained locked.

"Liv…" Rafael started to speak and then suddenly the lights dropped and loud music filled the theatre. Olivia turned towards the stage and he expected her to remove her hand, but he was surprised when her palm remained on his skin, then (hidden from view by a large inflatable sheep) slipped around to rest inside his thigh.

His heart was hammering, this could only be a deliberate act and not one that Olivia would ever take lightly. He knew that she respected their working _and_ personal relationship. So did that mean that she genuinely…wanted him?

Rafael turned a little towards her and carefully lifted his arm and laid it over the back of her seat…then after a pause he rested it slowly around her shoulders.

In response Olivia's body now turned slightly toward him, her leg crossed in his direction and as her face moved closer he could hear her equally heavy breathing.

After licking his lips Rafael leaned to murmur into her ear, "You look…no, _everything_ about you...you are amazing. What you did up there, you're…"

He felt her breath catch and her soft yet firm hand, still resting between his legs, squeezed a little. Then she turned her head, leaned in and very deliberately traced her lips lightly up the side of his neck before she reached his ear.

Barba swallowed as he felt her teeth graze his ear when she whispered softly, "Enjoy the show, Rafa…" her tongue flicked out and he had to use all of his self-control to keep from bucking up off his chair, "…Noah is at a sleepover, we'll _talk_ later."

**_TBC…_ **


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what did you think?" Olivia asked as they walked out through the lobby. She had the sheep under her arm and Barba was gripping slightly too firmly onto his inflatable penguin. He had tried to seem casual when passing out their prizes but he had decided that he really _needed_ that penguin.

Rafael smiled and nodded, "I loved it, I can't believe I've never been before…but then I can't imagine being brave enough to wear an outfit like this out without your police protection!"

Olivia laughed but was secretly a little touched by his words. "Rafael Barba? He of the big brass… _ego?"_ She teased with an affectionate smile.

He chuckled and tucked his new friend under his arm as she stepped closer; they walked along happily for a few moments.

"I think Lieu was kind of taken with you, you even got a wink at the end," she teased.

Rafael chuckled softly, "I'm flattered," he said genuinely and Olivia smiled, "…but he knows I'm taken."

The fact that Rafael said 'knows' rather than 'thinks' made Olivia's heart speed up and she found herself leaning into his side a little more and then linking their arms.

Amanda turned and looked at them both, she was holding up a large inflatable martini in a mock toast - "Drinks?" She asked with a broad smile.

Rafael chuckled but then grimaced, "These shoes are really abusing my feet," he complained and they all looked down at his uncomfortably high heels.

"Noah is at a sleepover, so you could all come back to mine if you want? Then at least Rafa could take off his shoes…." Olivia suggested.

Sonny smirked, he looked a picture in his maid's costume, wearing a large gold inflatable crown and hugging his friend 'Rafael Jr'. He knew his boss meant the offer genuinely, but couldn't help but feel that both Rafael and Olivia would appreciate them making a gracious exit - he wasn't completely blind to the not-so-friendly touching that had been happening during the performance.

"I don't know, I think I feel like going out…" Amanda said and smiled at Sonny in a way that led him to believe she was thinking exactly the same thing. "There's a bar around the corner that audience members often go to, so we won't be out of place."

Rafael looked at Olivia, "I don't want to ruin your evening if you want to go out..."

"I'm a little tired," Olivia lied unconvincingly, "…I…" she faltered and then finally went with simple honesty, "…I'm happy to skip the bar, come back for a drink at mine?"

Rafael smiled and nodded, "That sounds great."

"So, we're going our separate ways then?" Amanda summarized, sounding extremely satisfied with how the evening had turned out.

"Sure," Olivia smiled and moved to embrace her friend, "I'll see you on Monday."

Amanda leaned in and whispered into Olivia's ear, "I give you ten minutes max before you're clawing your way into those fishnets!"

Olivia's breath caught and she pulled out of her friend's embrace looking at her sharply, but then bit the corner of her mouth and glanced at Rafael in a way that only confirmed her intentions.

Amanda laughed and then looked over at Rafael, "You look amazing, counsellor."

Rafael smiled at her warmly and rolled his eyes, then he nodded at Sonny, "I still want to kill you, so you'd better hope I'm over it by the next time we meet."

Sonny chuckled and then brought his inflatable monkey up to his ear. After a moment of pretending to listen to the monkey talk he smirked at his friends, "Rafael Jr tells me he thinks you'll be over it in no time at all..." he grinned confidently and then laughed at Rafael's look of frustration. Then he turned to follow Amanda as she walked away.

"Cab?" Olivia asked, her gaze a little more overtly heated now that they found themselves genuinely alone.

"Cab," Rafael nodded his agreement and immediately moved his entire focus onto Olivia. He lifted his hand to take a few strands of her red wig between his fingers, "This looks amazing on you..." he said with his eyes glowing, "…but I miss your own hair."

Olivia smiled at the compliment and held her hand out when she saw a cab heading their way.

After they had climbed in and given the driver Olivia's address Rafael turned two her and smiled a little nervously, "Somehow even my skin feels like it can't breathe…"

She laughed and scanned her eyes over his makeup, "It is pretty heavy, how did Sonny convince you to go this far?"

He rolled his eyes, "He somehow persuaded me that dressing up like this would mean I would be less likely to be recognised. Also, I have to admit that your refusal to believe I would go through with it did light a fire."

"So stubborn…" she replied affectionately and then leaned over to carefully take hold of his false eyelash and peel it off. "You look good though," she observed quietly and grazed her teeth over her bottom lip.

"Really?" Rafael replied almost soundlessly, his words escaping him again. How was Olivia the one person in his life that made him speechless, in spite of the million thoughts that he was dying to share with her...or maybe _because_ of them?

_"Mmmmmm…"_ Olivia hummed and then leaned in to trail her lips slowly along his jaw. "Is this okay?" She asked as her mouth opened slightly against his skin and she experienced her first real taste of him.

He groaned and brought his hand to her hip as he turned toward her and then kissed below her ear, almost as though testing the boundaries.

"Can we just acknowledge right now that we're going to be doing a lot more than talking when we get back to mine?" She asked with a smile as his tongue trailed behind her ear.

Rafael breathed in sharply, appreciating the familiar fragrance of her perfume and the overwhelming scent of pure Olivia. "I can't think clearly when you're this close to me…" he smiled and laughed a little against her skin.

"Stay with me tonight?" She invited quickly.

He closed his eyes, "God, yes," he emphatically replied.

"I…" Olivia's breath caught and then she continued, she needed to be sure that they were clear about where they both stood, "…I can't wait for you anymore."

His eyes snapped open and Olivia could see that they were almost completely black with arousal.

Olivia held his surprised gaze and nodded slowly, "I'm putting myself out there, Rafa. So if this is…if you don't…if we…" she closed her eyes, sucked in an irritated breath and then tried again, "If that is too much for you...if this is just _fun_ and you want to call it a night, if you don't…" she sighed, "...you know what I'm saying, right?"

Rafael brought his hand up to cup her face and held her gaze, "I don't…" his words caught and he saw a millisecond of sadness and fear in her eyes.

He shook his head swiftly and smiled, laughing at his own inability to connect his thoughts and feelings. "I mean, of course I don't want to leave, Liv. You're my best friend, the most beautiful person I've ever met…" he leaned in to press his lips softly against hers, then rested their foreheads together, "…you're also so sexy that I am unable to form coherent sentences right now…" his mouth turned up into one of those half-smiles that made Olivia's heart race, "...how do you do that?"

She laughed joyfully and rested her forehead on his shoulder in palpable relief.

"Dios, Liv," he breathed out, " if you really want me then I am yours."

"For a second I thought I'd read this wrong, that I'd read _us_ wrong." Olivia pulled back, her eyes glowing as they roamed over his body briefly before coming back to look into his eyes, "...of course I want you, Rafa."

Rafael swallowed heavily and then suddenly the cab pulled to a stop.

"Hey freaks, we're here!" The driver called back.

They both laughed and fumbled for payment. Olivia got to her money first and stilled his hand with her own, "On me…"

He smiled and nodded, "Let me pay for lunch tomorrow then? We could take Noah out?"

Rafael saw her eyes well a little and she nodded quickly, "That sounds perfect."

After paying they climbed out of the cab with their new friends in tow and headed toward Olivia's apartment. A neighbor slowed as they walked into the building and double took, then suddenly recognised her acquaintance and looked aghast.

"Costume party," Olivia explained in the simplest way possible that would invite the least questions.

The neighbor looked at their inflatables and then scanned Rafael up and down before looking back at Olivia and raising her eyebrow suspiciously.

Olivia laughed and rested her hand on his chest, "Mrs Andrews, this is my…" suddenly at a loss to label him she paused and then concluded, "…Rafael."

Mrs Andrews smiled a little now, their body language clearly told her that Olivia knew this unusually dressed man extremely well. She nodded, squinted at Rafael a little as though trying to place where she knew him from, and then began to walk away, "Well, enjoy the rest of your evening."

Olivia laughed soundlessly and dropped her face to Rafael's neck, "She thinks we're crazy!"

He smiled and brought his hand to the back of her head, "Do you care?"

She looked up at him and scrunched up her nose, "Right now? No, I don't give a damn."

Rafael smiled when she gripped onto his jacket and took a couple of steps backwards, tugging him toward the elevator and then reaching back blindly to hit the button. His eyes danced with love and amusement as he leaned down to kiss her, he pulled back a few inches, tilted his head a little and then teasingly pressed his lips to hers again.

The elevator opened and it took Olivia a second to burst out of her bubble of bliss, but then she quickly reached back to catch the door and then yank Rafael through after her. She turned him quickly against the wall and then as the door slid closed she grabbed him and pulled his lips back against hers.

Rafael growled when her free hand clawed underneath his jacket and down his back - she was kissing him with a hunger that made his breath catch and heart swell. He turned them quickly, causing her to drop the sheep as one of his hands moved down to grip her ass while he thrust her against the wall and slid his tongue urgently inside her mouth.

The door opened and Olivia groaned, not wanting to stop him for a second but desperate to get inside the privacy of her home. "Raf…" She hissed.

He smiled against her lips, relishing the desire in her tone, then turned quickly grabbing the door just as it was closing.

"Wait!" Olivia gasped urgently and bent to clumsily grab the sheep before being pulled quickly toward her apartment.

Olivia unlocked the door and they almost fell inside, dropping their inflatable prizes on the hallway floor before turning on each other in unison, kissing and pulling hopelessly at their unfamiliar clothing as they struggled toward the couch.

Her hat fell to the floor and he reached up to carefully push off her red wig, combing his hands through her hair as her familiar locks fell down around her face.

"There you are..." he smiled and paused a second, looking into her eyes a little emotionally before they fell back into their kiss.

Rafael tripped up on his own shoes a couple more times, but Olivia gripped onto him and kept him upright, both laughing and smiling at each other as they tried to coordinate.

Once at the couch, Olivia shoved him playfully and Rafael fell back and landed like a sack of potatoes.

She looked down at him and licked her lips as her eyes roamed his whole body, "Fuck, you look amazing…"

He laughed, "This look does it for you?"

Dropping her knees to either side of his hips she leaned down and kissed him softly, "You do it for me, Rafael. You in your gorgeous suits...those waistcoats and extremely grabbable suspenders..." she smiled when he coughed out a shocked laugh, "...you in jeans and a sweatshirt…you in _this_ outfit, that has jumped straight out of fantasies that I didn't even know I wanted." She pressed her smiling lips to his and began to slip his tie loose, "Just you... _all_ of you..." Then she tugged off his jacket and started quickly on his waistcoat.

Rafael reached around her hands and quickly pulled on her bow tie, tearing it off and then pushing off her jacket before gripping her shirt and waiting for her to allow him to lift it off.

"You're breathtakingly beautiful…" Rafael said softly as her bra came into view.

Olivia moved back to kneel on the floor between his legs. "So are you…" she replied and then turned and grazed her teeth on his inner thigh grabbing his stockings and tugging the material, "…I understand why _Lieu_ was so enamoured."

Rafael laughed, but then gasped when she pushed her fingers into the material and ripped.

"Amanda said that I would be ripping you out of your clothes within 10 minutes, I think she underestimated me…or maybe underestimated how badly I really want you."

Lying on her couch, looking at Olivia Benson kneeling between his legs grinning at him ravenously with desire and love that he'd never even imagined was possible, Rafael took a second to think, _Yeah, okay Sonny...just this once, you are forgiven._

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

Rafael's head dropped back against the couch and he laughed, a genuine burst of joyful energy that made Olivia grin broadly.

"Something _funny,_ Rafa?" She asked with an eyebrow arched.

He shook his head quickly and then kicked off his shoes before moving to join her kneeling on the floor. He slid his fingers through her hair, cradling her head in his hand and looking into her eyes. "I began this evening assuming that it would be the most mortifying experience of my life, but look at me…wearing nothing but leather shorts, fishnets and garters…with _you."_

He kissed her smile and flicked his tongue out against her lips before Olivia brought her hand down to his hip and then pulled back a little, she rested her forehead against his and took a couple of steadying breaths.

"You know what we need?" She asked softly.

Rafael's eyes narrowed and he shook his head slowly.

"I think we need a shower…" she ran her hand down the side of his face, "…I really did love the costume, but…"

"A-a shower? _We_ need a…shower?" Rafael repeated, clearly processing.

Olivia smirked, "Freshen up, let that skin of yours breathe a little…care to join me?"

Even though he knew where this evening was heading, the sudden suggestion from Olivia that he join her for a shower still blew his mind a little. She stood now and he followed her lead, her hand slipping into his so naturally that even that simple act stunned him.

When they arrived in the bathroom Olivia kicked off her shoes and then reached up to run her hand over his unnaturally stiff and unyielding spikes. "What did she put in your hair?" She laughed softly.

Rafael smirked, shrugged and then stood speechlessly as she stripped off her bra and then peeled down her skirt and thigh-high stockings. Olivia moved to turn on the shower and then checked the temperature before looking back at him.

"Are you going to join me?" She asked with a smile and nodded at his clothes as Rafael stood in front of her frozen to the spot.

He quickly pulled off his shorts, fishnets and then fumbled as he unclipped his garter belt and tossed it all to one side before looking up to see Olivia already climbing naked into the shower. He took a deep breath and removed his underwear before climbing in behind her.

Rafael stood in the shower trying to process the devastating beauty of Olivia Benson.

She looked absolutely breathtaking as she washed while waiting for him under the water, seeming completely uninhibited as she bared both her body and her soul to him as steam billowed around her. She turned to face him with a smile, her hand stroking over the soft hairs on his chest and then coming up to rest above his racing heart. During the last few years he had fallen in love with this woman; a woman who had opened his mind as well as his heart, who had somehow become his best friend and most fierce ally. He'd always wanted her, but now he adored her…and Rafael was determined to never allow her to doubt how he felt again. He smiled and walked them back against the shower wall.

Now pressed between the smooth tiles and Rafael's solid body Olivia's hand slipped down passed his abdomen to wrap her fingers firmly around his thick length. His control broke and knees bobbed as he pressed his lips to hers and released a chesty groan into her mouth. "Dios mio…" He moaned before bringing his hands into her hair and taking control of a fervent kiss. A kiss set alight by years of unresolved sexual tension.

Olivia was overwhelmed by pure bliss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, whimpering into his mouth.

He moved to nibble along her jawbone with expert precision and then whispered breathlessly against her racing pulse point. "Have you…have you thought of this before?"

Olivia gasped out a chuckle and slid her hand down over his ass, her nails digging into his flesh and causing her legs to buckle a little. "Since the beginning," she rolled her eyes at the shock in his expression when he looked up at her then leaned in to graze her teeth along his jaw. "Lately, a lot…but then lately, I don't just want your body any more, Rafa, I want you… _all_ of you."

"Can I…?" He murmured against her shoulder.

"What...?" She started to ask, her mind blank and only able to focus on his hands stroking over her skin, then she tried to process that there was truly nothing he couldn't have, nothing that wasn't already his. "God, yes…anything…just…"

Olivia almost growled out the last part and Rafael shuddered as his lips teased hers for a second, then she keened when he left her mouth and began trailing his lips down her throat on his journey south. He dropped to his knees and then lifted one of her legs over his shoulder.

"Raf…" She gasped in weak protest and then moaned when he kissed up the inside of her thigh and covered her with his mouth.

Olivia's head dropped back against the wall of the shower and she gasped, clawing back along her tiles for support as one of his wide fingers slid inside her soaking core. His mouth lightly teased her clit as he moved out and then thrust two fingers back into her tight tunnel, curling as he began to draw them in and out.

"God!" Her hands moved to support herself on Rafael's shoulder, her nails digging into his broad muscular torso while her back arched urgently.

Rafael could tell she was close as his skilled tongue explored every curve and swell of her tingling, effervescing core, then he flicked the swollen bundle of nerves as he moved down just enough to take her clit into his mouth.

Olivia swallowed back a scream as her years of controlled desire exploded into the most powerful orgasm she could remember.

Within a moment Rafael moved back up her body, nuzzling into her neck and kissing her as she fell forward and allowed him to support her while she essentially drifted back to full consciousness.

"Rafa…" she panted against the crook of his neck almost tearfully as she breathed in his scent.

"Was that okay?" He asked her softly and Olivia laughed.

"Okay? Rafa, did you just miss that? God…" Her body was still trembling slightly while she tried to speak and it only made Rafael more eager to hear her come again.

Their eyes locked and they smiled at each other.

"You're amazing, Liv," he uttered against her lips with unmistakable reverence.

Olivia smiled, "Me? Rafa, your oral dexterity definitely extends outside of the courtroom."

He laughed and brought his mouth to the pulse point on her neck before tenderly trailing kisses along her shoulder.

Olivia hummed and arched against him, her physical response to him sending a surge of emotions through Rafael. "Eres el amor de mi vida…" he whispered softly against her skin.

She closed her eyes and tried to bury her face against his neck, wrapping herself around him as tightly as possible before nodding tearfully, "Show me, mi amor..." she whispered.

He nodded at her emotionally and pressed his lips to hers, their tongues dancing in perfect synchronicity as he dipped his hips slightly and lined up with her core. "Yes?" He asked his eyes streaked with mascara and makeup as the water flowed over them both.

Olivia laughed breathlessly and swiped under his eyes gently with her thumbs, "Yes, _always_ yes…" then she gasped when his lips covered hers and he began to move inside her. "Raf…" she groaned and rolled her hips against him as one hand gripped his back and the other clawed at his stiff hair and then grazed down his neck, "…God, Rafa…" she gasped as he drove home and filled her.

"Dios, I know," Rafael replied roughly. "You okay?" He spoke against her shoulder as he rocked into her with fiery intensity.

"Raf! Fuck!" Olivia gasped as she rode out the wave of a sudden orgasm. "Rafa…God, please…"

"You feel…like heaven…" Rafael pulled back and then thrust up again, covering her lips and kissing her with a slow exploration.

Rafael moved to caress her neck with his mouth as he now rocked steadily into her, shocked at his own stamina after so many years of desire. He'd always imagined that simply making Olivia Benson moan would have been enough to make him come - but now his sole focus seemed to be on extending her pleasure for as long as possible.

"More," she groaned.

He lifted her leg a little higher, shifting up and then bottoming out even deeper than before.

"Jesus, Rafa…" she gasped her mouth open against his throat as his head dropped back in ecstasy.

Her teeth grazed his skin and then she licked and kissed as she whimpered his name like a prayer while another sudden wave rolled into her.

"I'm coming…" He groaned as he pounded into her body in short powerful thrusts.

"That's it, Rafa, let go for me…" Olivia saw the way his legs were trembling in pleasure and tried to brace herself in case they fell, even as her own inner walls rippled at the sight and she felt another orgasm flood through her body.

He cried out as his entire cock pulsed and finally released the coiling pressure inside, coming so hard tears gathered in his eyes.

"Dios…God…Liv…" Rafael rasped, collapsing with his head against her shoulder as his legs fought to support his weight.

Rafael held her tightly as she languidly peppered kisses along his collarbone, he buried his face into the crook of her neck, murmuring along her tendons as his feelings soared. "'Livia, God…I love you…" The words caught in his throat and his breath hitched.

"Rafa, I love you so much, I can't even begin to…I didn't think this was possible…" Olivia felt the sting of emotion well in her eyes as she brought her fingers up to his head and then winced. "Seriously, what the hell did she put in your hair?" She asked again as she felt the stiff and slightly sticky product still lingering. She pulled back and looked at him with a grin and then laughed at the makeup still marring his face. He looked ridiculous…but right at that moment, Olivia knew for sure that she wanted to spend the rest of her life making up for the years that now almost felt wasted with anyone but him by her side.

She ran her thumbs under his eyes again while looking at him with an adoring smile. He slipped out of her core now and they both groaned, then she kissed him softly, her hand stroking down the side of his face before she reached out for a bottle and poured a generous amount of shampoo into her hand. "It's all I have, you don't mind?" Olivia nodded at the bottle.

Rafael shook his head, kissed her and laughed softly, "Smelling like your hair? I think I can live with that…"

"You like the way my hair smells?" She almost sounded surprised.

"Liv, there isn't anything I don't like about you," Rafael assured.

She laughed again, "Now I _know_ that isn't true, I seem to recall that I drive you a little crazy."

He smiled, eyes glowing with affection as she brought her hands up and slowly started rubbing the soap into his hair. "Oh, you do… _often_ …but I still wouldn't change a thing. The greatest joy of my life is being driven crazy by you, Olivia Benson."

Olivia's eyes welled and she nodded wordlessly as her fingers massaged and stroked through his hair. She stepped behind him, turning him toward the water and letting the hot cascade rinse his hair clean.

Rafael turned to face her and Olivia laughed.

"What?" He asked with a grin.

She chuckled and reached for some soap, turning it in her hand and then stroking her fingers over his forehead, carefully under his eyes and then over the rest of his face, seeming to map out his features lovingly before nodding at the spray and inviting him to rinse. After letting the water wash his face clean she smiled and leaned in to kiss his jaw, "There you are…"

He stepped in, bringing his hands to her hips and then stroking around to her lower back, trailing his mouth down her neck as the water flowed over them. "You're beautiful..." he smiled against her skin and she laughed softly, then sucked in a sharp breath when she felt him start to react against her thigh.

She smiled with humor and kissed him, "Rafa, _you're_ incorrigible…"

"It's all you…" he retorted softly and kissed her, slipping his hand around her waist and stepping them back against the wall.

Olivia grinned against his lips but then stopped him in his tracks, "How about we take this somewhere a little more comfortable? Before the water gets cold and we both turn into prunes?"

He smiled and nipped her lip, "You have all the best ideas…"

"I'll remind you of that the next time we're locking horns at work," she teased and then kissed along his jaw.

"What's work?" He joked and reluctantly stepped back, holding out his hand as she stepped toward the edge.

"Such a _gentle-_ man…" she bantered, recalling Lieu's words.

Rafael laughed softly as they climbed out and then grabbed a couple of towels, wrapping them around them both before stepping back into her arms, he could hardly bear to be away from her right now. "The lady always _comes_ first…" he hummed and kissed her lazily, breathing in her scent as they swayed on the mat, almost dancing.

"More than once," she grinned and kissed him as her eyes slid closed.

After a few seconds she shuddered and Rafael immediately wrapped the towel around her tighter and turned her towards the door. "Let's get you dry…" he said, his voice was deep and soft and only led her to shudder again.

He directed her to sit on the end of her bed and brought a spare towel he had taken with them up to rub gently through her hair, then he sat next to her and stroked it over her shoulders and down her arms - finally moving it up to rub over her face and they both laughed.

"Do you want to…" he paused, still smiling at her, "…get dressed? Do you have some pyjamas or something?"

Olivia laughed, "Seriously? Our first night together and you want me in my PJs?"

Rafael smirked, "Liv, I _want_ you however I can get you…"

They smiled at each other for a few seconds and then finally Olivia concluded, "How about you keep me warm?"

He reached up and ran his fingers over her hair, "Your hair is wet, I don't want you to get a headache or…"

She smiled and rolled her eyes, then took the towel he had been using to dry her hair and threw it over his head as she stood. "You dry up and get into bed, I'll go dry my hair…and…order pizza?"

Rafael pulled the towel off his head and grinned at her, "Like I didn't already adore you, you really do come up with the best ideas."

_TBC…._


	6. Chapter 6

When Rafael woke the following morning he turned over and found Olivia lying next to him. She lay on her front sleeping peacefully, her face turned toward him and the sheets down around her waist. He reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear...

She hummed, smacking her lips softly and causing him to smile. His fingers trailed down her spine as her eyes blinked open and he leaned in to press a kiss to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, mi amor," he whispered, his voice rough with sleep, "…I didn't mean to wake you."

Olivia smiled and her eyes scanned over his face as she edged toward him. She pulled up on her elbows, hooking one leg over his and covering half of his body with her own before leaning down to kiss him. "Why would I want to waste time on sleep?" she teased and kissed him again.

"Well, we certainly did not waste much time on it last night," Rafael smiled and combed his fingers into her hair, "…and this could be your last lie in for a week."

Olivia laughed and snuggled against him, "A week? This is my first lie-in for…" she paused briefly to think, "…what must be over four months!"

He turned and wrapped her in his arms, kissing down from her temple and then nipping her ear as she laughed, "You have me now, mi amor, I think I could see my way to helping you through a few well-earned Sunday mornings in bed."

Her eyes welled tearfully and she smiled, "Rafa…"

"Not that I mean to assume - I know you will have your own schedule for talking to Noah about this, it is on your timetable and I'm not inviting myself into your lives. I just…" His words were cut off when Olivia kissed him.

"You know that Noah and I are a package deal, so I need you to be sure…but when you _are_ ready I have absolutely no doubts," she kissed him and smiled, "…you're sure you want to give up your peaceful Sunday mornings?"

"He's your son, he's a part of you…of your life, of your heart. I want a life with you, Liv, with you and your son," he smiled, "…you must know that I love Noah too?"

Olivia nodded and kissed him again, "He loves you as well, Rafa."

Rafael turned and looked at the time, "It's almost 10 and I promised you both lunch…" he paused and closed his eyes, shaking his head and laughing, "Liv, I have no clothes here, nothing!"

She laughed and dropped her own face down onto his pillow, then turned and kissed his neck, "Well, you do have _some_ clothes."

Rafael playfully nipped her shoulder, "Be serious…"

She actually giggled, then sighed and pulled him against her, "Okay, okay…let's do this, you jump in the shower while I go to yours and get some clothes?"

He smiled, "You're sure?"

"You did promise us lunch. As much as I would love to hold you hostage in my bedroom and keep you as my sex slave I'm pretty sure it's only a matter of time before Noah noticed…" she teased.

He laughed, "Does that mean that I need to let you go?"

Olivia nodded with exaggerated despair, "I guess so…" Then she held his gaze thoughtfully for a moment, "Will you stay here tonight? I'm not ready to let you go yet."

He nodded, "You're sure?"

"I think Noah is too young to overthink it. He knows you're my friend, so we'll just tell him we're having a sleepover. However, he _is_ old enough for us to lock our bedroom door," she replied simply and waggled her eyebrows, "…if he needs us we'll hear him."

"And if he does ask questions?" Rafael asked.

"Well…I'm happy to tell him that I love his Uncle Rafa very much and that from now on we will all be spending a lot more time together. Simple uncomplicated honesty. I want you here with us...if this isn't too much too soon?"

"Too much of you?" He grinned, "Estas loca…"

"Me vuelves loco!" She teased and laughed when Rafael turned and rolled her onto her back, leaning to kiss her quickly before startling her by pulling away and climbing out of bed.

"Rafa!" She gasped a little pathetically and pouted as she watched him walk naked towards her bathroom. Her eyes skimmed over his body and she smiled, biting her lip and scanning him hungrily as he walked back toward her carrying his extremely silly leather shorts.

"Here," he passed her his wallet and keys, "the door code is 5437, the door security this morning is…" he thought for a moment, "…it should be Carla. Just tell her who you are and you'll be fine."

"You're just giving me your keys and wallet?" Olivia smiled, playfully opening it and peering inside at his cash, "…should we have a talk about security?"

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her temple, "I wouldn't hand them over to anyone else, mi amor," he assured affectionately as he automatically took her hand when she moved to stand.

"What do you need?" Olivia asked as she walked over to pick up a small pile of clothes and then walk through to the bathroom. She stepped into the shower and washed quickly as Rafael stood leaning on the doorway watching her casually.

_"Everything…"_ he replied with amusement. "Shirt, jeans, sneakers, underwear, socks and I guess pack a bag for tomorrow…whatever you can find, although I can make do..."

"Shall I pick up a few extra things while I'm there?" Olivia suggested as she climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She walked to brush her teeth and Rafael sauntered over to rest his chin on her shoulder from behind, his arms banding around her waist. "I could clear you some space? So you have some things here…"

He smiled and kissed her neck, "Sounds perfect," he agreed happily.

She turned and looked at him standing there, completely comfortable in his nudity. "Don't shower too soon," she leaned to kiss him and then started dressing, "I might be a while, maybe get back into bed? Read a book…" she nodded towards two huge bookcases in the corner.

He nodded, "Sure…"

"I'll ring you on my way home," she added and couldn't resist kissing him again before grabbing her jacket and walking toward the door.

* * *

An hour later and Rafael was just getting out of the shower when he heard the door bang shut, he was expecting Olivia back at any moment so walked through and found her carrying two large bags.

"Hi!" She smiled and walked straight over to him, his mind still catching up with the joy he felt when she dropped one bag at his feet and then stepped up, resting her hand on his slightly damp chest as she kissed him. "You look really good, if Noah wasn't due home soon that towel would be hitting the floor."

Rafael rolled his eyes, "Don't tease me, woman," he growled and then nodded at the bags, "Packed for a vacation?"

Olivia smiled and laughed softly, "I said I'd bring a few things, you know for weekends and stuff, we can wash and keep them here…" she leaned in and kissed him teasingly and then turned to walk toward her bedroom.

He followed her through with the other bag, then changed as she moved around some things and made a little room for him.

"I cleaned up our stuff from last night while you were gone," Rafael explained as he pulled a polo-neck shirt over his head, "…I threw out most of my clothes - except the waistcoat, tie and jacket."

Olivia shrugged and rolled her eyes, "I guess it was too much to hope you'd keep it all for private costume parties?"

He laughed and stepped closer, dropping his hands to her waist and resting their heads together before leaning in for a kiss. "Maybe…let's see, okay?"

She grinned and kissed him again, "I just want you, Rafa, I don't care what you wear…in fact, I think nothing-at-all is my favorite outfit so far." She suddenly closed her eyes and groaned, "Noah! I promised to get him some baking soda, he has a school project to prepare for Monday."

Rafael's eye's lit up, "Baking soda? Please tell me it's a volcano!"

Olivia laughed at his reaction, "Actually yes, how do you even know about that?"

"Don't tell me you didn't make a volcano at school, I think it was the highlight of my school career!" Rafael said with a childlike excitement that made Olivia laugh.

"Rafa, have I unwittingly found myself involved with a science geek?" She teased happily.

"Oh, definitely…but it's too late to get rid of me now, you're stuck with me," he remarked easily as they walked through to the kitchen area.

He started making them both coffee and Olivia leaned her chin on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Good," she whispered firmly and then turned and kissed his neck, "so then you'll stay tomorrow afternoon as well? Play volcano building with me and Noah?"

He grinned and closed his eyes, peace and happiness flowing through his body. "I'd absolutely _love_ to," he replied happily and was surprised to feel his emotions threaten to overwhelm him.

Suddenly the door banged open again and excited feet raced through from the front door. "Mommy! Mom! I'm home!"

He saw Rafael as soon as he arrived in the living area and grinned broadly, "Uncle Rafa! You came to visit!"

"I did," Rafael smiled at him and then looked over to see Lucy grinning at them broadly - everything about the atmosphere in the room screamed that this was the morning after an extremely enjoyable evening.

"I need to head straight off, but thanks for a great evening, Noah…" Lucy excused herself discreetly. "I hope you had a nice night out...?" She smiled at Olivia.

She had her arms wrapped around her son, but took a moment to smile up at Lucy over his head and nod, "I really did, Lucy, thanks for everything!"

Rafael smiled at the genuine enthusiasm in Olivia's voice as the two ladies said goodbye, then as Lucy left he suddenly remembered something.

"Noah, I have something for you!" Rafael announced brightly and then walked toward Olivia's room.

Olivia looked confused about what Rafael could be talking about, but then moments later he returned with something hiding behind his back.

"Last time I visited we talked about going to the zoo, I asked which enclosure you liked the most and if I remember rightly you said…" He pulled the inflatable penguin from behind his back with a flourish.

Noah gasped and then laughed with joy as he ran over and held up his hands. "A penguin!" The little boy grinned excitedly as he wrapped his new friend tightly in his arms. "Uncle Rafa, I love him! I really do! Thank you!"

Olivia stood watching her little boy bounce up and down with enthusiasm and thought back to the night before - how Rafael had quickly claimed that penguin, and then held onto it so fiercely throughout the whole evening no matter how inebriated they had become or what the two of them were up to. He'd meant that thing for Noah the whole time and that fact alone made a couple of tears roll down her cheek.

"Mommy! Did you see?!" Noah turned to show her and then frowned slightly. "Mommy, are you sad?"

She laughed and brushed the tears from her face quickly, "No, no, my sweet boy…just happy I guess."

Noah frowned now and then looked back at his Uncle Rafa, "Uncle Rafa, I think Mommy is all mixed up!"

Rafael smiled at Olivia and then looked back at Noah, "I think maybe Mommy just missed you a little and is super glad you're home."

The little boy nodded slowly - he was still a little baffled by how grownups function so he turned his attention back to his penguin, "I think I'm going to call him…Flipper!"

"I like it," Rafael said as he walked over to Olivia. "You really okay?" He asked subtly.

Olivia smiled and nodded, "I love you…" she replied simply.

"Uncle Rafa, are you staying for lunch?" Noah asked excitedly.

"Even better!" Olivia replied. "Uncle Rafa is going to take us to lunch, and then he's going to have a sleepover and stay with us through tomorrow to help us with your volcano!"

Noah gasped and squeezed his penguin, "No way! Really?!"

"Uncle Rafa is going to be spending a little more time with us from now on...sleepovers and hanging out...do you think that would be okay with you?" Olivia asked and dropped down next to him.

Noah grinned broadly at Rafael, "I'd like that a lot!" Then he looked back at Olivia and added, "Mommy, is Uncle Rafa your best friend?"

She smiled up at the lawyer and then nodded at her son, _"Definitely."_

* * *

A little while later, Rafael, Olivia, Noah and Flipper returned home from lunch and bumped into Mrs Andrews near the elevator.

"Olivia, Noah…" she paused and then shock registered in her eyes when she looked at Rafael and the events of the evening before finally fell into place. "ADA Barba! I'm sorry, I didn't…"

Rafael smiled and nodded politely at the lady, "Mrs Andrews, how is Judge Andrews? I haven't seen him in court for a while."

Mrs Andrews nodded slowly, a wry smile spreading across her face. "Very well, thank you. I'm sorry I didn't recognise you last night, counsellor, but you were certainly interestingly attired…a costume party you said?" She looked back at Olivia and raised her eyebrows.

"You and Uncle Rafa went to a costume party last night?" Noah asked excitedly. "Why couldn't I go?"

"It was a grown-up costume party, baby. Uncle Rafa and I went to see a musical called 'The Rocky Horror Show', where grownups go dressed as characters from the production - but it's not for little boys."

"Which is why I had to stay with Lucy?" Noah concluded. "Because you and Uncle Rafa had a playdate?"

Olivia glanced up at Mrs Andrews awkwardly, who she found was now looking between the three of them with an affectionate smile.

She nodded at Noah and then turned her attention back to her neighbor. "Mrs Andrews, Rafael and I…this is new, and we plan to disclose as soon as possible. I'm not asking you to hide anything from your husband, but we're…"

Mrs Andrews cut in and nodded, "I understand, Olivia, my husband has spoken of Mr Barba often and I know he holds him in great esteem. This is a personal meeting that never would have occurred if we did not happen to live in the same building. I haven't seen a thing. Just do not leave it too long, if this did become an issue I would have no choice but to be honest."

Rafael nodded, "I understand, Mrs Andrews, I assure you that I intend to disclose on Monday and I am more than happy to let the cards fall where they may. I have new priorities now…"

Olivia's neighbor smiled at them and nodded, "So I can see - I hope the three of you have a lovely weekend."

As she walked away Mrs Andrews smiled when she heard Noah asking, "Mommy, what is dis-closing?"

**_THE END_ **


End file.
